1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf ball, and particularly to a bag body structure for golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the golf balls bought from a store usually have three balls packed in an elongate paper box with an opening at one end thereof, and then the paper box is covered with a resilient film. The user usually has the balls unpacked and loaded in a rigid container to facilitate carrying; the rigid container is an elongate box, in which several ball sockets are furnished for storing balls separately. The user may open the box to pick up one ball at a time for normal use. There is also another type of container, which is a cylindrical container for loading several balls; the container has an opening with a lid. The user may, in use, open the lid to pick up a ball.
Still another conventional ball container as shown in FIG. 11 is usually attached to a golf-club bag by means of a hook on one side thereof.